A long time ago
by Cammiel
Summary: A long time ago neither of them would have imagined that that would be their last interaction before all would change.


Hi!

So this is my second Pezberry fic, and it was written for the second day of Pezberry week :D This time, the prompt was 'The first kiss'. I hope you like it :)

I want to thank Purrpickle for being an awesome beta, and I'd also would like to recommend you to go read all her fics, they are all amazing :)

Also thanks to Wickedjunkie for being her awesome self and helping me check some other stuff :)

So, I guess that's all :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Long time ago.<strong>

The bell had rung more than thirty minutes ago; she just kept waiting on the school's steps. Miss Snow had left 5 minutes earlier after talking to her dad, who was coming to pick her. He had had to stay in an urgent surgery that had prevented him from coming to pick her up on time. After he had told Miss Snow that he would arrive in just five minutes and convinced her to leave, she was left alone, but not before being left to the care of Mrs. Robinson, the doorwoman.

The scratch in her knee hurt and itched, and she blew it once again trying not to wince at the pain. Her family had arrived to the States when she was 5 years old, she could speak English without an accent whatsoever, her father had become a respected surgeon and she even had better grades than most of her classmates in subjects such as English and social studies. But it didn't matter at recess, when the stupid bigger boys pushed her and mocked her nonexistent accent.

She looked around and sighed, deciding to take her Discman and put her headphones on. After all, since no one knew she watched American Idol (because it was lame), she could now listen to Kelly Clarkson without fear of being discovered.

* * *

><p>She saw the girl from the door and decided to try to reach to her. She had seen the boys pushing her during recess. Apparently when they weren't bothering her because of her parents, they were bullying the new girl.<p>

She walked to the steps and stood there without being sure about what to do first, until she heard the faint sounds of a Kelly Clarkson song. At least she had found a common topic. She kept walking and stood in front of the girl.

Santana, realizing someone was there, raised her eyes and saw the other girl. Rachel smiled and Santana took her headphones off almost grouchily. "What?" she asked curtly.

Rachel's smile disappeared. "Nothing... I just, I wanted to say hi."

Santana closed her eyes. "Sorry," she looked tired, but she introduced herself, "My name is Santana López, how about you?"

"Santana? Like the guitarist?" the other girl asked surprised.

The Latina girl laughed. "My dad would love you for knowing that." Rachel smiled and Santana smiled back, "He decided to call me Santana after the band, although it's also the main guitarist's last name. His name is Carlos."

"Really? I just know him because he's super cool and Daddy loves him." Rachel smiled whilst sitting next to the other girl. "So... Kelly Clarkson?"

"Yeah, from Santana to Kelly Clarkson." Santana said while wrinkling her nose, and Rachel laughed.

"You are an eclectic person, that's ok." Rachel saw how Santana's expression changed suddenly. "It's okay to like different things, it's what makes people interesting."

Santana nodded. She was glad that Rachel had explained what eclectic meant. She might be good in English, but she wasn't a walking dictionary. She was going to ask something else about the other girl, as she looked nice and friendly and she would love to talk to someone else besides Brittany, but she was interrupted by her dad honking the horn. "See you tomorrow?" she asked after she took all her belongings from the steps.

"Sure!" Rachel stood up to say goodbye properly, but when she was going to say the words, she was surprised by the feeling of soft lips on her cheek.

"Bye!" Santana said fast, but before leaving she asked, "So... Your name?"

"Rachel, Rachel Berry," the other girl answered.

"Goodbye, Rachel Berry," she said smiling.

"Goodbye, Santana López." Rachel answered while wondering if the other girl would notice her blushing.

* * *

><p>That afternoon neither of them would have imagined that that would be their last interaction before the slushies would become the new hobby for the popular boys, or that it would be the last time they would talk before a new student called Quinn Fabray would arrive and befriend Santana and her friend Brittany. Neither of them would interact until Santana, being under pressure, would throw a snide remark after some of her popular classmates bullied the other girl. Before talking that day, neither of them would have imagined that the other girl bullied during recess would make them feel accepted and good with one single gesture: a kiss.<p>

**FIN**

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think :)<p> 


End file.
